Sheep Shall Take Over The World
by S Quillweaver
Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George are locked up inside a castle. Will they survive.... or... how long will they survive? LOTRHP Crossover. SHEEP SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! THEN SQUIRRELS SHALL TAKE THEM OVER!
1. The Castle of THE EVIL SHEEP OF DOOM

Disclaimer: (sighs) Unfortunately, I do not own LOTR or Harry Potter. But I can imagine all the things I would do if I did..... O.o  
  
Starlight: (checks e-mail) MEEEEEP! (rubs chin thoughtfully)..... I could use ideas like that..... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
~later that day~  
  
Aragorn: (walks into a huge, haunted mansion) Tis a strange place, my friend...  
  
Legolas: Aye....  
  
Gimli: Are ye sure this is the place, Aragorn? This looks nothing like a fair, elven palace!  
  
Sheep's ghost: BWAHAHAHA! THIS IS NO ELVEN CITY, FOOLS! THIS IS THE PALACE OF.... *horror music* THE EVIL SHEEP OF DOOM!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Aragorn: (stares at ghost) I have not heard of this place, it looks nothing like Middle Earth.....  
  
Ghost: (stares at Aragorn like he's mental) This isn't Middle Earth, fool! The Mistress brought into.... *horror music* THE FUTURE!!! BWAHAHAHAHA! BAAAAAA!  
  
~nearby, in Hogsmeade~  
  
Fred: (yawns) this is boring. Oy, George, feel like making trouble?  
  
George: (grins evilly) Let's go!  
  
Hermione: Where are you two going? This is your last year at Hogwarts, you two should be-  
  
George: Oh, put a sock in it, woman!  
  
Hermione: (face turns red, then purple) WHY YOU-  
  
Fred/George: (run out of the pub)  
  
Hermione: Hey! Come back here!  
  
Ron: Er.... Hermione? (shakes head) will you be going after her, mate?  
  
Harry: (stands up) Let's go......  
  
All: (run to the front of an eerie, glowing circle O.o) Hermione: What are you going to do? (looks around)  
  
Fred: What does it look like?  
  
George: (jumps in)  
  
Fred: What he said..... (jumps in)  
  
Hermione: (shakes head, and jumps in after them)  
  
Ron/Harry: O.O HERMIONE! FRED! GEORGE!!!! (jump in)  
  
All: (in the middle of a large, dark room lit with a single torch the shape of a mad sheep, and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling)  
  
Hermione: Where are we? I've never read about this before......  
  
Ron: (muttering to Harry) imagine that....  
  
Hermione: (turned around) what was that?  
  
Ron: Oh, nothing... (grins at Harry)  
  
Ghost: Oooooo, goody! More visitors!  
  
Hermione: Who are you? I've never read about you either.  
  
Ghost: O.o Oh, but you will..... (cackle evilly) Anyway.... welcome to the palace of the..... *horror music* EVIL SHEEP OF DOOM!!!!!  
  
Hermione: The Evil Sheep of Doom? Is that supposed to be a monster? I've never heard of it. What is it?  
  
Ghost: Oh, just a murder- *cough* person. No need to be afraid. Won't you stay for the tour?  
  
Hermione: No, we should be going ba-  
  
Fred: Cool! Hey, George, common! There's a tour here!  
  
Hermione: No, we really should be going back!  
  
Ron: Oh come on, I could really use a break from Umbridge... (looks back to direction they came from) Hey, where did the portal thingy go?  
  
Ghost: portal thingy? Oh, nowhere, nowhere, it's still there, you can go back, don't worry..... but in the mean time, welcome to the palace of... THE EVIL SHEEP OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Squirrels, Dust, and Tweeky

Disclaimer: If I owned LOTR, or Harry Potter...... Let's just say the world would be doomed.  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
Crystal: This computer is getting boring. Wanna go somewhere?  
  
Starlight: How bout to another dimension???? Huh? O.o  
  
Twilight: Erm.... What she said. (starts talking to cat)  
  
Starlight: Right...... wait.... What's he saying?  
  
Twilight: He's saying dust particles shall never be defeated by the squirrels.  
  
Starlight: Keep dreamin, hun.  
  
Crystal: -_-;; Let's go!!!  
  
Starlight: Alright, already! Lemme pack my torture devices first.... XD  
  
Crystal: Torture devices?  
  
Starlight: I promised Lexie I would help her torture the Evil Sheep of Doom.  
  
Crystal/Twilight: ^-^ I WANNA HELP TOO!!!!!  
  
Starlight: Then let's go!  
  
~Back at the Castle~  
  
Ghost: This room is the room the Queen of the Squirrels stays when she is visiting.....  
  
Starlight: (Pops outta nowhere) OOOOOOO!!!! Are these the vic-*COUGHCOUGH* visitors? Terrible cold I've got... *coughcough*  
  
Ron: Who's that?  
  
Starlight: Starlight Enchantress! I rule over the squirrels. (Mumbles) Who shall one day defeat the dust particles.... I MEAN *COUGHCOUGH* I HATE POLLEN, DON'T YOU????  
  
Twilight: *Pops outta nowhere* And I am Twilight Oracle, I rule over the dust particles!  
  
Bandit: MREOWWWWWWWWW!!!!  
  
Twilight: Sorry, there! Bandit doesn't like dimension-traveling. Only when we go to cut off Blaenynn's hair.  
  
Legolas: Blaenynn? Who is this?  
  
Starlight: AN EVIL ELF WITH NO HAIR!!!! ^-^  
  
Twilight: -_-;; Hey, where's Crystal?  
  
Starlight: Erm, she'll show up sooner or later. ^-^  
  
Hermione: We really should get back to cla-  
  
Starlight: Give it a break, kid. You're in the castle of the Evil Sheep of Doom! There's no reason to fret!  
  
Hermione: But isn't this sheep evil?  
  
Starlight: Sometimes, you worry me...... more than Crystal does......  
  
Crystal: HEY!!!!  
  
Starlight: MEEEEEEP! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM???  
  
Crystal: I was talking with Lexie.  
  
Starlight: Don't try anything, you know the squirrels are more powerful than the evil fuzzy bunnies.  
  
Harry: Evil sheep? Evil bunnies? Dust particles and squirrels?  
  
Starlight: You should listen to yourself. You would think: Dang, that guy's a dork....  
  
Twilight: Like you?  
  
Starlight: Don't push it, Tweeky.  
  
Twilight/Crystal: TWEEKY????  
  
Starlight: YES!!! I NOW OFFICIALLY NAME YOU TWEEKY!!! AND YOU SHALL FALL IN LOVE WITH A RUBBER DUCK!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone but Starlight: -_-;;  
  
Twilight: Well, you're spell didn't work. My name's still Twilight.  
  
Starlight: XD I didn't cast it on you. ^-^  
  
Tweeky: You can cast spells? But then, shouldn't you be in Hogwarts?  
  
Ron: Blimey! Hermione, your name!  
  
Tweeky: What?  
  
Harry/Ron/George: (Burst out laughing.)  
  
Starlight: (smiles devilishly) Never underestimate squirrels.  
  
Aragorn: What is your business here in the land of the Evil Sheep of Doom?  
  
Starlight: Who are you to be asking me? It's YOUR first time here, and it's YOU who got kid-*COUGCOUGH* lost! TERRIBLE POLLEN! I HATE POLLEN!  
  
Crystal: Get a life.  
  
Starlight: Oh, I already have one.  
  
Drea: *coughcough*  
  
Starlight: WHAT THE- WHERE DID YOU COME FROM????  
  
Drea: (disappears)  
  
Starlight: -_-;; I need to talk to Lexie......  
  
Legolas: Is there anything to do here but take these.... Tours?  
  
Gimli: This mad fluffball is making my hair turn grey!  
  
Starlight: (smiles) There's lot of things to do.... Of course. XD Common, I'll show ya. ;-)  
  
~DUNDUNDUN~ 


	3. Sour Notes and Shattered Glass

Disclaimer: Erm, I don't own LOTR or Harry Potter. But I wish I did.  
  
Starlight: (pops out of nowhere wearing a hippie outfit) PEACE, LOVE, HARMONY!!!  
  
Hermione: We really must go back to Hogwarts! We must have missed-  
  
Ghost Sheep: Oh, come on! Let's go to the music room and see the chorus practicing!  
  
Legolas: Chorus?  
  
Starlight: (grins evilly) The singers....  
  
Legolas: Ah, yes, let us go.  
  
In the Music Room  
  
Starlight/Twilight/Crystal: (stop dead in their tracks) NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione: What?  
  
Starlight: It's....  
  
Crystal: It's.....  
  
Twilight: It's.....  
  
Starlight/Twilight/Crystal: THE EVIL DOUBLE E OF TERROR AND SHATTERED GLASS!!!!  
  
(in a few moments, in complete and total silence)  
  
Double E: Hold it down, y'all!  
  
Alex: WE AREN'T TALKING!!!  
  
Starlight: Where did you come from??  
  
Alex: Nowhere. I was going to stuff Double E and her background singers into a box.  
  
Starlight/Twilight: I WANNA HELP!!!!  
  
Legolas: Why do you want to stuff this singer into a box?  
  
Starlight: She'll drive you deaf.  
  
Gimli: Let us hear her sing.  
  
Double E: OK! (sings REALLY REALLY off key)  
  
(glass shatters)  
  
Starlight/Twilight/Crystal/Alex: (fall to the ground)  
  
Hermione: Oh, no! Our hosts are dead!  
  
Double E: (sniffs) They don't know talent when they see it.  
  
Fred/George: (pick up Alex's box and stuff Double E and her background singers in it)  
  
Alex's Ghost: JOY!! ALL HAIL FRED AND GEORGE!!!  
  
Fred/George: (bow)  
  
Crystal: HEY!!! IT WAS MY IDEA!!!  
  
Everyone else: (fall to the ground after hearing Double E)  
  
In the Locked Up Throne Room of Complete and Painful Death Tesod: RAWR!!!!! Ghost! Come  
  
Ghost: (comes forward) Yes, master?  
  
Tesod: Take care of those dratted twins! They locked up my best killer!!!  
  
Ghost: Yes, master! (goes away)  
  
Hermione: (wanders into the room) (sees Tesod on a throne) Hello? Who are you?  
  
Tesod: I AM THE EVIL- I mean, I am the King of Sheep, held in the pendant of a girl. You may call me Tesod. Who are you? Guests of the castle, perhaps?  
  
Hermione: Um... I'm a guest of the castle.  
  
Tesod: I expected as much. Go away, little girl.  
  
Later on  
  
Ghost: Here is the Art Gallery, where you can wander about and look at the paintings.  
  
Ron: Where's Hermione?  
  
Starlight's Ghost: AAAAAAAAWWWWWW!!! RON AND HERMIONE, SITTIN IN A TREE!! K- I-S-S-I-N-G!!  
  
Ron: (turns beet red) Shutup, you old prune!  
  
Sherry: Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, little Ronny-goo-goo is mad at Starlight.  
  
Harry: Who are you?  
  
Crystal's Ghost: She's a friend who's in love with Hyde.  
  
Gimli: Hide? Who is Hide?  
  
Sherry: NO!!! HYDE!! HEE-DAY!!! HYDE!!! MY HYDE!! MMMMIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Bandit: (jumps on Sherry's head) MMMREOWW!!!  
  
Sherry: MY HYDE!! NOT YOURS!! MYYYY HYDE!!! (runs out of room with Bandit still on her head)  
  
Ron: O.o How interesting.  
  
A/N: Erm, yea. Anyway. What should be Fred and George's fate? a) They die b) They get locked up in a room with Double E XD c) They get tied to a pole above angry piranhas  
  
Ok! GO VOTE AND REVIEW!! 


End file.
